1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timepieces utilizing variable color analog display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic timepiece disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,847, issued on Dec. 2, 1975 to Bobby Gene Culley et al., includes a time base oscillator, counters, and a display consisting of 12 monochromatic light emitting diodes arranged in an inner ring, for individually indicating hours, and 60 monochromatic light emitting diodes arranged in an outer ring, for alternately indicating minutes and seconds.
Prior art monochromatic analog display timepieces are not capable of simultaneously indicating values of time and their relation to predetermined time limits.